


Kiss Under the Mistletoe

by Khialian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, exo kai jongin kim kyungsoo kaisoo kaido kadi christmasau exochristmas kissunderthemistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khialian/pseuds/Khialian
Summary: Kyungsoo is more than glad to kiss his first love under the mistletoe.A KaiSoo Christmas Special for all the KaiSoo shippers out there. Have a Happy Christmas! Thanks and enjoy reading!





	Kiss Under the Mistletoe

Once every year, everyone celebrates Christmas. It’s a season of gift giving, sharing of time and love to their family, friends, and even lovers. People are out to bring joy to others. Parties are everywhere. Christmas carol are playing and holiday decorations are in every places to make everyone feel the spirit of Christmas. Streets and malls are bustling with people buying gifts or eating holiday delicacies, greeting of “Merry Christmas”, “Happy Holidays” and “Happy Christmas” can be heard everywhere, but some are just staying at home having parties to celebrate it.

Like Kyungsoo, who is standing beside the window drinking his hot chocolate with marshmallow, looking at his friends talking merrily and animatedly with one another in front of the big Christmas tree. It’s really amazing to be with them in this time of season. Neither his parents nor his brother are there to celebrate it with him but at least he have his friends there to keep him company. He’s so much contented with this but seeing each one of his friends hugging or sitting on their lovers lap made him a little bit jealous and lonely, like he’s being a third if not a fifth wheel in the room. Only if he will be granted with one wish that is for him to soon meet his future lover.

“Kyungsoo, what are you doing there? Come here.” Baekhyun asked him suddenly while sitting on his giant of a boyfriend. 

Kyungsoo smiles at him and walks slowly towards them. Sehun, his other best friend pulled him to sit beside him and his boyfriend Junmyeon. 

“Kyungsoo, I know you’re not in a hurry but we’re a little worried about you – ” the brunette shifts on his boyfriend’s lap and turns towards the smaller, “Sorry if we can’t be with you all the time, we hope you can find yourself a girlfriend – “ _or boyfriend_ , Kyungsoo thought “so someone can take care of you when we’re not around and even so to make you happy.”

“What are you even saying? I am happy.”

“But you are lonely.” Sehun said a matter-of-factly. Baekhyun nods in agreement. Those words just hit him, he really is happy but he’s lonely at the same time. He might have been obvious from the way he looked while he stood there away from them earlier.

Though Kyungsoo’s been single for ages, his friends never question his relationship status nor pressure to find one but he knows they’re just worried about him, so now he’s surprised when they asked and told him their concern. He had tried to date a few girls and even some boys but no one gave him the spark he’s been looking for. Like the spark he felt from this one guy, they’re not friends but they became partners for one project back in high school. For three years of crushing this guy – even his little crush turns into love later on – he never had the guts to confess his feelings even after he graduated and now they never come across each other’s path anymore. He can label him as his first love. It’s crazy how he always dates anyone that resembles his first love but no one gave him that… spark.

“Is there anyone you’re interested with?” Sehun nudges him.

“Yup, a long time ago. He’s my first love.” _Because I’m still stuck with him. If only I could meet him again_. He’s now staring at his mug with sadness. It’s true, he still have his feelings for him even if he doesn’t see him now anymore and even dated a lot after high school.

“ _He_?” Sehun question with amusement. “Never thought you’re also into guys. Our gaydar is rusting.” He throws a look at Baekhyun who stands up and sits to the other side of the smaller in the couch.

“How about recently?” he questioned more but he only got a shake of the head in return.

“Oh poor Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun hugs Kyungsoo tightly. “No worries, we’ll find you someone soon. I know a few that you might get interested with.”

The smaller pushes the other away from him as he stands up. “Did you intended to have this topic just b’cuz you’re planning to introduce me to someone?” he sighs “Whatever.” He deadpans and walks towards the kitchen table to refill his mug.

“Oh I forgot to tell you guys, four of my college friends are coming. Hope you don’t mind.” Sehun said while looking at his phone.

“The more the merrier!” Chanyeol cheered.

“But does our food enough for nine people?” Junmyeon points at the kitchen.

“Not sure.” Baekhyun looks at the kitchen and sees Kyungsoo still there. “KYUNGSOO! DO YOU THINK OUR FOOD IS ENOUGH FOR NINE PEOPLE?” he shouts.

“NO!” the other replied.

“I’ll order some pizza.” Junmyeon immediately dials the number and makes an order.

“Maybe we should buy some booze too.” Chanyeol suggested.

“Yeah! What’s a party without booze?” Everyone laughed and cheered.

“I’ll buy the booze.” Kyungsoo said walking out of the kitchen. He takes his car key and wears his coat. It’s freezing outside so he thinks the idea of drinking alcohol is just right but not because he feels lonely.

 

********  
After purchasing their booze in the supermarket, he opted to buy some holiday cake in one of the cake shop inside the mall than walking around. Looking from outside the window of the store and seeing all the cake makes him remember the time he made one for his first love back in high school; coming to school forty minutes earlier before class just to sneak the cake inside the guys classroom and into his table, if they only became boyfriends, he’ll not only bake for him but will also cook him a lot of delicious food. Those were the good times.

As he was about to enter the store, his eye caught something or rather someone in the distance. He steps back a little and looks at that person intently just to confirm his suspicion. His eyes widens more when he recognizes that person. His heart drums along his chest and feels the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach again, this feeling, he misses this feeling. He can’t believe it, after so many years, him seeing the guy again and it’s like the God of fate is giving him a chance. Now his feelings for the guy had been awaken once again.

There, in one of the gift wrapping store stood was his first love. He becomes more handsome and his shoulder are broader within few years. He looks different but in a good kind of way, he love the changes actually. Cake had long been forgotten as he stands there and stare at the said guy. Is this a sign that he should man up and talk to him and maybe concede his feelings? But wouldn’t it be weird for the other to receive a confession from someone he only became project partners with for only a few days and a school mate (no interaction at all) from few years ago? He might not even remember him. He’s just a nobody anyway, who’s always a loner if his few friends were not around. Now he’s there standing while ogling at the other pathetically. 

His inner turmoil has been interrupted when he catches the guy looking at his direction with that beautiful smile adorning his face. He wanted to slap his face just to make sure he’s not dreaming. Maybe he do remember him, the butterflies are back again and his face feels a little warmer than normal, he feels happy. _This is it! Don’t waste your chance_. He encourage his self. He returns the smile then the other waves at him. Halfway from lifting his own hand to wave back, someone suddenly bumps onto his side.

“Sorry” the girl bows at Kyungsoo and turns her back at him. “Oppa!” she shouts as she waves at someone, and that someone was his first love. Kyungsoo felt so stupid, he’s not actually the one the guy had been waving and smiling at. The guy is now draping his arms around the short girl’s shoulder. He’s already taken. She’s pretty and they look good together. Kyungsoo’s mood changes drastically from being too happy to heartbroken. face turns downcast, he felt so pathetic. Another chance has been taken away from him again, maybe the God of fate was actually trying to mock his pathetic self. With a heavy heart, he left without looking back at the other.

 

*******  
The guy notices this other cute little guy in front of a cake shop looking at him or maybe at someone else in the line, he’s not sure. It’s creepy in a sense but he doesn’t feel that way at all. He feels weird actually because that guy looks a little familiar. He just can’t pin point when or where he saw him before. He tried to smile at him but he saw his sister waving while walking behind that small guy so he reciprocate the action. His sister accidentally bumps this cute, weird and now blushing guy. After that encounter her sister runs up to his side. He saw the other guy shoulders slump and head held low when he walks away. That’s really weird, but cute at the same time.

“How’s your shopping?” The tall handsome guy turns his attention back to his little sister,  who is a head smaller than him enough to easily drape his arms on her shoulder. 

“I bought a lot. How about you Oppa?” 

“I’m good. This just needs to be wrapped up.” He lifts the item and shake it in front of his sister.

“Then where are we going after this?” 

“To my friend. But I’m not taking you there.”

“Wha – , Why? That’s not fair.” The girl stomps her feet like a five year old kid.

“It’s for big boys only party. A girl like you shouldn’t be there.” He insist.

“It will be okay because you’re there. I want to go with you Jongin oppa. Pleaseeee.” She tries to act cute but the guy, who has a name of Jongin only pinches her cheeks and replies with a stern “NO.”

 

********  
“Baby, put those mistletoes above the door frame. So any couple who enters and leaves will kiss.” Junmyeon said excitedly.  


“That’s sad for Kyungsoo hyung. He’s the only one who doesn’t have a partner to kiss.” Sehun shakes his head after taping the mistletoe above the door frame.

“We can give him a kiss.” Chanyeol suggested.

“Not bad of an idea. Our baby only have us for now. I might even give his whole face a lot of  kisses to make him happy.” Baekhyun gives his boyfriend a smooch.

“There’s another mistletoe here. Where should we put this one?”

“Hmmm… Maybe in the kitchen? Or…” Baekhyun looks around and snap his fingers. “there! Put it right there!”

After a few minutes, the door opens and enters Kyungsoo. Everyone stands and run towards the smaller, showering him with kisses in the face. He struggles to get away from them and when he did they were all laughing.

“Don’t you all dare try to do that again or I’ll kill you.” Kyungsoo give them a hard stare while he warns them and put the boozes inside the cooler.

“Sorry but there’s a mistletoe above the door so someone have to kiss you and we all agreed to give you that.”

Kyungsoo turns his head at the door a saw the poorly taped mistletoe. _This tradition with mistletoes_ , he huffs. His going to avoid that door from now on, he noted. He looks at the other doors and sees the backdoor without a mistletoe, _6_ , he’ll use the back door later instead. The idea of having a mistletoe above you is bad for him especially because he doesn’t have anyone to share a sweet romantic kiss– whom he is willing to kiss – with.

“For what I know you’re going to kiss someone you’re couple with under the mistletoe and as for me, I didn’t enter with anyone and I didn’t stay under it so those kisses were not necessary.” Kyungsoo sighs and leans on the window away from his crazy friends.

Their conversation has been interrupted with a knock on the door so Junmyeon opens it and welcomes all the supposed to be four guests but it turn’s out they are five. That’s fine, they bought a lot of food anyway.

The first couple who entered, Xiumin and Chen shared a long passionate kiss while the next one Lay and Mae, the only straight couple gave just a short kiss. And for the last guest, once again Kyungsoo’s heart drops, there enters the guy, his first love, who also broke his heart earlier. Sehun introduces him as Jongin, Kim Jongin one of his fellow dancer in college.

Kyungsoo cast his head down, even now he still feels those little wings fluttering in his stomach but at the same time there’s disappointment. The sadness slowly crawls to his heart making his eyes starts to water a little, so he turns his head to hide his unshed tears and wipes it. He’s not suppose to be down this way. Jongin doesn’t even know him and his feelings. But he can’t help it, because his feeling for the other is still strong. He still likes him so much and remembering the scene earlier makes his chest hurts. He’s already taken and the fact that he’s straight. There’s no chance for him. He takes a deep breath and calms his self. While Kyungsoo is busy having his inner turmoil he didn’t notice someone leaning on the window beside him.

“Hi!” a deep but cheery voice greets beside him..

A little startled, Kyungsoo looks at the owner of the voice and was surprised to see Jongin. “H-Hi!” he utter in a squeak sound. Hearts starting to beat rapidly again.

“I’m Jongin.” A hand was extended in front of him asking for shake.

“K- Kyungsoo” he nervously replied. _I know you and your name even from the deepest part of my heart, if you only knew._

“Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo” the other repeats the name more times like he’s trying to recall if he know anyone  by the name “Kyungsoo”, and a light bulb hit him in a snap, “Do Kyungsoo? Are you Do Kyungsoo?” the other exclaimed making everyone turn their attention to them.

“Yes that’s me.” He unconsciously replied in a whisper. Overwhelmed that the other still remembers him somehow.

“Oh wow, I knew you look familiar. Well you look different actually... from our high school days.” Jongin looks at him from head to toe “You’re looking great.” The other compliments the smaller unaware of the fact of how he affects the other.

“Jongin, you know our Kyungsoo hyung?” Sehun asks amusedly.

“Yes! He’s been my partner in our music and art subject back in high school. I will never forget that because that was the first time I received a good grade and even won a contest. I still remember how great his voice when he sings.” His compliments goes on and on and on. Kyungsoo is now speechless and too out of his mind when he heard that melodic voice never stop complimenting him. “Isn’t that right Soo?”

Kyungsoo was snapped out of his reverie when that last question get through both of his hearing senses. “What? Ah yeah that’s right. Yeah good.”

“He really looks different now.” He said to everyone and turn his head back at the smaller “You look even cuter now without those glasses of yours. And you look perfect with that up-styled hair.” And there that charming smile that captivated him since before still making his knees to weaken. 

“I-I’m not the only one.” He tries to calm his nerves so he could compliment the other too “You changed too… well you look more h-handsome now.” _and manlier_. 

“Thanks.” Jongin looks at him and smiled adorably. “Can I ask you a question?” 

Kyungsoo nods.

“I was just wondering. Are you at the mall earlier?”  
The smaller’s heart drops, _so he did saw me earlier._ He nods again.

“I don’t know if you’re the one I saw earlier in front of the cake shop but was that you?” The taller now turns his body at Kyungsoo, more intrigue.

“Y-yeah. I actually saw you but I’m not sure also. Are you the one who was in the line at the wrapping station?” He tries to play it like he’s not sure.

“Yes that’s me. I was with my – “ their conversation was suddenly been interrupted by the others chanting 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” then the two arch their heads towards them. They were confused at first but when Chen pointed above them that’s when they both realized that they are standing just below another mistletoe by the window. _Dang!_ Kyungsoo’s eyes widens and is about to protest but when he turns his head back at Jongin, the other is already leaning closer to him. Kyungsoo halts the other by lightly pushing him by the chest.

“W-wait… sorry, but I don’t think we should be doing this. You have a girlfriend.” Though he desperately wanted that kiss from Jongin but he can’t. He’s a decent person and knows his limits. “The girl you’re with earlier?”

A small laugh left Jongin’s mouth and says “Oh that? She’s not my girlfriend. She’s my younger sister.”

Because of that last sentence, Kyungsoo’s hearts slowly feels lighter. All of his feelings for the other is once again has been awaken. His heart drumming, cheeks flushing and butterflies fluttering. He can’t express how happy he is at the moment but the smile he’s showing says it all. 

The cheer from their friend has been blurred in the background as their lips connected. All Kyungsoo could think is Jongin’s lips is now finally touching his. How it incredibly feels good and sweet those corpulent lips against his. Even if their kiss is just a simple one that lasts for a few seconds but it still feels magical. Kyungsoo silently whines when their lips parted but he’s surprised when Jongin dive in again to kiss him more and it’s a little different this time, that is with their plump lips slightly parted. He’s not going to forget how good it feels to kiss the other. Okay he wants to assume that Jongin likes him back.

After a few talk and  catching up, Kyungsoo learned that Jongin really likes him and has been crushing on him too since back then, but was afraid to be rejected and he also thought that the smaller was straight so he didn’t push his feelings for him. Jongin even told him the time when he always waits by his locker just to get a glimpse of Kyungsoo whenever he passes before and after classes  and so was when he chose the table near Kyungsoo’s in the cafeteria just to try and get the other’s attention which he didn’t know that he already did. If only Kyungsoo had man up that time then maybe their love story might have started then. It’s crazy how they ended up still liking each other until now but he’s more than glad that they do because he will not let this chance slips again.

After the party, everyone are now on their way out of the house but Kyungsoo doesn’t want Jongin to go yet so he pulled him lightly. “C-can you stay?” 

Jongin nods and smiles “Thought you’d never ask.” He says cockily earning a laugh from the other.

Now they’re alone sitting on his couch together, shy glances while they talk, and soft sweet laugh every now and then. They’re making their time worth while. Kyungsoo’s heart never ceases to beat fast in his chest but only increases whenever Jongin’s fingers gently caressing his arm and hands. Then those eyes, those pair of almond eyes looking back at him with full of warm and maybe, just maybe, Kyungsoo hopes so, _love_. His eyes lower towards the other’s luscious lips. Those inviting lips, which he wanted to taste again and without warning Kyungsoo charges and smack his lips to the other. He closes his eyes and there the spark that he’s been looking for is now lighting the loose threads of his fireworks. Kyungsoo turns a little more daring as he sticks his tongue out to run it between the other’s lower lip and teeth which the other gladly welcomes. Kyungsoo’s mind is getting cloudy now when their kiss becomes more sensual, those warm fleshy muscles called tongue fighting for dominance. Jongin is the only one making him feel this way.

As their session starting to become in heat with hands groping him everywhere all around his body, Kyungsoo is the one who withdraw first though his heart and body says otherwise. “I-I’m sorry. I’m not ready yet.” He says apologetically. Well he wanted to but he’s truly not ready yet, he’d dated a lot but no one ended up in his bed before, so he’s practically a virgin.

“I understand.” Jongin replies sincerely. He cradles the other’s face and kiss the smaller in the head.

“We’ll take things slow.”  He assures him. “Are you free tomorrow? Can I take you on a date?”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo nods vigorously, too happy for the invitation and hugs the other tightly.

“Jongin?”

“Hm?”

Kyungsoo looks at the other shyly; he’s been in love with Jongin for so long and he knows that they should take all thing slowly but dates be damned because his next question had already waited for a long time now. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” and Jongin lifts his hand holding a mistletoe above their heads making the smaller laugh then they kiss like there’s no tomorrow.

 

– Fin – 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
